


It's As Simple As You Want Me Too

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie Week 2020 Day One: “Oh No… He’s Cute” + FluffSpending the evening with Eddie and Chris was his idea of a perfect day. In fact, the only thing better would be kissing Eddie but that probably wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Hopping in his truck, Buck put on his favourite upbeat playlist, the music reflecting his mood. He sang every lyric, belting out notes there was no way he could hit. But he didn’t care about that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	It's As Simple As You Want Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Golf On TV" By Lennon Stella

Buck was head over heels in love with his best friend. There was no doubt about it. He’d tried to deny it for a long time, finding excuse after excuse for his confusing feelings. But there was no way he could refute it any longer. Every time Eddie walked into a room, Buck got chills. A simple look from the man could take his breath away. Looking into his eyes felt like watching the stars dance across the night sky.

“Buck?”

 _Oh shit!_ Once again Buck had gotten so carried away in his feelings, he hadn’t noticed the aforementioned best friend returning to the locker room. Evan cleared his throat, trying his best not to blush too hard before turning to face Eddie.

“Uh, hey Eds.”

“So, Carla just texted me. Apparently, my son is demanding a night with his Bucky. Wanna come over? I’ll order pizza.”

“I can't disappoint my favourite Diaz, now can I?”

“Woah hold up! I thought I was your favourite. Evan Buckley, you just broke my damn heart.” Flirtatious banter wasn’t uncommon for the two firefighters, yet it still gave Buck butterflies every single time.

“I’m sorry Edmundo, you are my third favourite Diaz.”

“Third? Who’s second?”

“Your Abuela obviously. She loves me and she can cook.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck’s antics before walking back to his truck.

“I’ll see you at mine, second favourite Buckley” he yelled over his shoulder, smirking at the scandalized look on Buck’s face at his confession.

“There is no way Maddie is your favourite. I’m telling Chim, he won't be too pleased!” It wasn't Buck's best comeback, but he had to let Eddie think he could win sometimes. With a smile unable to leave his face, Evan picked up his things and made his way to his jeep. Spending the evening with Eddie and Chris was his idea of a perfect day. In fact, the only thing better would be kissing Eddie but that probably wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Hopping in his truck, Buck put on his favourite upbeat playlist, the music reflecting his mood. He sang every lyric, belting out notes there was no way he could hit. But he didn’t care about that. The strange looks other drivers were giving him didn’t bother him in the slightest. He was in a good mood and no glare from a judgemental middle-aged woman was going to ruin that.

The sight that greeted him as he parked on the Diaz’s driveway made his heart soar. Stood on the porch, waving enthusiastically was his favourite little man. The second he exited his car, Christopher came bounding towards him, crashing into Buck’s legs with as much force as possible.

“Hey, buddy!” Buck yelled, lifting Chris into his arms and swinging him around as they made their way into the house.

“I got a new Lego set, Buck! Wanna build it with me?”

“YES!” Evan was so caught up in enjoying Chris’s infectious joy, he didn’t notice the fond look Eddie was giving them. Maybe if he’d taken a second to look at his best friend, he would’ve realised that his unrequited love wasn’t quite as one-sided as he thought.

Time flew by fast and suddenly it was Chris’s bedtime. The kid was exhausted, his energy had run out around the second Pixar movie.

“Can Buck read me a story daddy?”

“You’ll have to ask him, Chris.”

“Buuuuuck! Can you read me a story? Pleeease!”

“Yeah Buck, pleeease!” The matching puppy dog eyes the two Diaz boys were shooting his way melted Evan's heart. There was no possible way for him to say no, not that he’d want to anyway.

“Do you even need to ask? Come on kiddo, race you to your room!”

With Christopher tucked in and the lights dimmed, it was time for the bedtime story and Buck knew exactly which tale he wanted to tell this evening.

“Did your dad ever tell you about the day we met?”

“No” Chris responded as he tried to hold back a yawn. The story would have to be short and sweet; Chris probably wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open much longer.

“Well, I didn’t know that we’d be getting a new firefighter. None of us did. He took us by surprise. Apart from Bobby, of course, he was the one who brought your dad to us. Anyway, Bobby tells us about the new firefighter, Eddie Diaz. Apparently, he was some kind of hero, had a medal and everything… bit of a show-off if you ask me.” The giggle Christopher let out filled Buck's heart with pure joy. He smiled back at the boy before continuing.

“So, everyone went to introduce themselves to him. The first thing I thought when I saw him was _‘that guy probably has a kid that is ten times cooler than him’_ and guess what? I was right.”

“You’re pretty cool too Bucky.”

“Not as cool as you superman. We had a lot of calls during that shift and guess what your dad managed to do? He blew up an ambulance! That's when I realised that his kid's coolness might have rubbed off on him a bit too. Then again, who doesn't look cool standing next to an explosion? I got to meet his kid a few days later and it was the best day of my life. It was like meeting a celebrity.”

At that point, Buck stood up flashing a smile towards Chris as he walked to the door.

"He's still the coolest kid I've ever met too. His dad's growing on me I guess, but I only hang around him so I can spend time with his son... Night Chris, try not to think about how uncool your dad is, it might give you nightmares."

“Goodnight Bucky, love you.”

“Love you too Buddy.”

Buck gently pulled the door shut as he exited Chris’s bedroom. He was so caught up in not disturbing the boy, who was already fast asleep, that he didn’t notice Eddie standing across the hall.

“So, you think my son is cooler than me huh?”

In an almost cartoon-like fashion, Buck jumped in the air, spooked by Eddie’s voice seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Jesus Christ Eddie! Why would you do that? One of these days I'm gonna end up having a heart attack because of you.”

“Really? You call me an old man and you’re the one talking about having a heart attack?”

Buck stuck his tongue out in response, a playful glare thrown Eddie's way as they made their way into the living room. As they do most nights, the two firefighters grabbed some beers and sat on the couch with barely a centimetre of space between them.

“You didn’t answer my question…” Eddie said, placing his beer on the coffee table, a clear sign to Buck that he genuinely wanted an answer.

“What question” Buck asked sweetly doing his best impression of Chris’s _‘I’m innocent’_ look.

“You said Chris is cooler than me, apparently it was the first thing you thought when we met.”

“I mean it’s an undeniable fact that he is cooler than you, old man.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Buckley.” The older of the two playful nudged the other’s shoulder before speaking once again.

“But seriously though, what did you actually think when we first met?”

Buck had two options here. Either he could make up some bullshit about being threatened by the newest recruit or he could just tell Eddie the truth…

“Do you really want to know?”

“Come on Buck, tell me! Don’t make me pull out the puppy dog eyes…”

“Okay fine! The first thing I thought was _‘oh no… he’s cute’._ Happy now?” Buck kept his eyes trained on the beer bottle in his hands, unable to stop his fingers from picking at the label. He might’ve just screwed up the best friendship he’s ever had.

“Uhm, I should go home it is getting late.” Before he could get off the sofa, a hand grasped at his wrist keeping him in place.

“Ask me,” Eddie said, not letting go of Buck.

“Ask you what?”

“Ask me what I thought when I first met you.”

“Fine. What did you think when we met, Eddie?”

“ _I’m so screwed_. That’s what I thought. The second I laid eyes on you I knew that my heart didn’t stand a chance.”

Buck began to tremble slightly, unsure if he was hearing things right.

“Buck, I was 99% sure that I was in love with you before the end of our first shift together.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“YES! YOU IDIOT!”

Not wanting to give Buck a chance to question him any longer, Eddie softly placed his hands on Buck’s face, studying the beauty in front of him, then leaning in for a kiss.

Eddie Diaz was head over heels in love with his best friend. There was no doubt about it. Neither of them needed to deny it anymore. No more excuses, no more confusion. They loved each other.

"Seriously though, I'm your favourite Diaz, right?"

"Eddie... let it go."


End file.
